Indar
Indar was the main antagonist in the novel Sweet Talkin' Demon. He talked an insecure witch named Daniel Lemond into doing a body switching spell with him while helping him win over Phoebe Halliwell's heart. History Indar met Daniel Lemond at a museum gala after witnessing him bolt away from Phoebe Halliwell. He knew he was shy and used Daniel's vulnerability to sway him. The demon offered to give him romantic tips and advice; but in return he would help him do a spell so that he may win his lover back. This was a ruse to seduce Phoebe, separate her from her sisters on the night of the Blue Moon (which would weaken the bond of the Power of Three) and take their powers. Indar continued with his sweet, cowardly and persuasive façade throughout the next two weeks, staying out of danger and helping Daniel plan every romantic event. When the Blue Moon closed in, he had Daniel take Phoebe to a hotel in Lake Tahoe, then had Daniel meet him in the evening to perform the body switching spell. Phoebe, having already suspected a plan in place, followed Daniel into the woods with her sisters in tow, and learned that Daniel and Indar had switched bodies. The demon cast a spell to transfer the Charmed Ones' powers to him, though it didn't work since the sisters weren't separated to begin with. Knowing he had no chance of winning, Indar bolted away with Daniel's body, but Piper froze him long enough for them to figure out a plan. They sent Daniel's power back to Daniel. Initially the demon preyed on his lack of confidence, but Daniel overcame this and used his power to make Indar willingly switch back their bodies. Indar then tried to trick the Charmed Ones into thinking the spell didn't work, but Phoebe figured out the truth. He then tried to escape, only to be called out by Daniel's power. Paige, suffering from a cold at the time, cast a spell to shift it to him, and Phoebe vanquished him altogether. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Teleportation:' The ability to transport oneself from one place to another. Indar's teleportation only worked when he needed to avoid danger. **'Cloaking:' The ability to shield oneself or others from being magically detected. Indar could shield himself to escape danger. ;Temporary Powers *'Daniel Lemond's Powers:' Indar briefly possessed Daniel's powers while they were in each other's bodies. But he never had the chance to use them before the Charmed Ones cast a spell to transfer a witch's powers. Spells Body Switching Spell :Ignite a fire pit in the woods, both the caster and host must stand on one end of the fire. :Powers of earth, :Hear my call. :What's mine is yours, :What's yours is mine. :You become me, :Switch it all. Paige's Cold Vanquishing Potion :Boil different healing ingredients together as you would a vanquishing potion, then toss at the sick. Chant these words: :Bad health, disappear. :Banished are you. Go away from here. Appearances Indar appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons